Wrestling With Love
by CenatonObsession
Summary: Rain Orton OC is the younger sister of Randy Orton. She's just signed her WWE contract. Her brother hates John Cena more then anyone. What happens when Rain & John become friends, then more then friends? & how will Randy deal with it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Rain.

I posted this fic on a site a friend of mine and I run. It got good responses on there, so I'm hoping it goes over well on here as well.

I sat nervously in Vince McMahon's office, my brother Randy sitting casually next to me. I was waiting to sign my contract, the contract that would get me into the family business, into the business that my grandfather, father, and brother were all apart of or once apart of.

I'm Rain Orton, sister of Randy Orton, daughter of Bob Orton. I'm apart of what my brither calls a wrestling dynasty. I'm 20 years old and about to be signed to RAW.

I shifted nervously in my seat.

"Rain stop shifting," said Randy "It's going to be okay. You're becoming a WWE Dive, apart of the RAW family, apart of the Orton dynasty."

"I know Randy," I said "I just can't believe I'm becoming a WWE Diva so early."

"Well believe it cause you are."

I heard the door open and in came Vince McMahon.

"Randy," he said "This must be your beautiful sister Rain."

"I am sir" I replied.

"Please, call me Vince."

"Okay."

He sat down in front of me and pulled my contract out. "Your lawyers, father, and brother have all looked over it. You can also if you want."

He handed me the contract and I read over it, everything looked good. I signed my name and handed the contract back to Vince.

"Welcome to the RAW family Rain" he said smiling.

"Thanks," I replied "I appreciate the chance you're giving me."

"Well you are an Orton," he said "I also think you're going to be a success in this business."

"Thank you."

He smiled, then turned to Randy and said "Show her around, introduce her to some other WWE Superstars."

"Okay," he said "Lets go Rain."

Together we left and Randy began to show me around.

"Randy," I heard a voice yell "Hey Randy."

He turned and I saw a guy and girl approach.

"Dude I was looking all over for you," said the guy "Where were you?"

"In Vince's office with my sister," he replied "Rain signed her contract."

Randy looked at me and said "Rain, meet Adam and Amy, better known as Edge and Lita."

"Nice to meet you" I said politely.

Lita nodded and Edge said "I can tell your Randy's sister, you have the same eyes."

"Everyone says that" I replied.

He ignored me and said "Randy, what are you going to do about Cena?"

"Dude I don't know" replied Randy.

"Well I have an idea," said Edge "I'll tell you it."

He grabbed Randy's arm and they began to walk away. Randy turned to me and said "You can introduce yourself to everyone, you'll be fine on your own for a bit."

With that said he left with Edge and Lita.

I began to walk around, trying to find someone to talk to. I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going and next thing I know I slammed into someone and fell hard on the ground.

"I'm sorry," said the voice "Let me help you up."

I was ready to yell at the person, then I looked up into their eyes. They were the eyes of John Cena.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you okay?" he asked, eyes full of concern.

"Ye-yeah" I stammered.

"Let me help you up."

He grabbed my hands and gently pulled me up.

"I don't see any dents or bruises," he said "Want to exchange insurance anyways?"

I laughed at his joke, he laughed too.

"I'm John," he said "John Cena."

"I know who you are," I told him "You're the WWE Champion."

"That's me," he replied "So you new?"

"I just signed my contract today" I told him.

"Cool. So what's your name?"

"Rain Orton."

He looked at me for a moment, then said "Are you by any chance related to Randy Orton?"

"He's my older brother" I replied.

He whistled, then said "You don't look like an Orton, you're extremely beautiful."

I blushed at his words. I was going to reply, but then I heard Randy yell "Yo Cena! Get the fuck away from my sister!"

Randy came over and put a protective arm around me.

"Randy it's okay," I said "We ran into each other and we were just apologizing to each other."

"Whatever" said Randy.

He turned to John and said "See you in the ring tonight Cena."

"Yeah," he said "See you in the ring."

He turned to me and said "It was nice to meet you Rain, sorry bout the run in."

"It's okay," I told him "Bye John."

He nodded, then left.

Randy turned to me and said "Rain, stay away from that guy, he's bad news."

"He seems really nice" I said quietly.

"Forget about him," Randy told me "We have to concentrate on tonight."

"All right."

Three hours later I was dressed in my wrestling attire and helping Randy wrap his wrists.

"Now remember you're just out at ringside to cheer me on" he told me.

"I know Randy" I said.

"Just making sure" he said.

He finished getting ready and we headed out to ringside.

Randy did his entrance, I stood beside him. He walked into ring and I stood beside it. John looked over at me and winked at me. The bell rang and the match began.

45 minutes later I was changing into my regular clothes, Randy was showering. I saw a piece of paper on the floor. I picked it up and opened it. It read 'Call me if Randy ever gets on your nerves. John.' Then there was his number. I shoved the note in my pocket and left the locker room.

I wandered around, trying to find John, trying to find out why he gave me his number. I knocked on his locker room door, no response. I figured he already left, so I went back to the locker room. Randy was fully dressed and looked angry.

"Where were you?" he demanded.

"I went for a walk," I replied "I got bored with waiting for you."

"You didn't go near Cena's locker room, did you?" he asked fiercely.

"Of course not," I lied "Why would I do that?"

"Just checking."

We left the arena and went to the airport. We checked our luggage and got aboard the plane.

"Hey Rain," said Randy "I'm sorry for earlier, I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know Randy" I said.

I put my head on his shoulder and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later John and Randy were still fighting each other. I was at ringside for all their matches. Randy and Edge were holding the tag team belts and Lita was Woman's Champion. John would smile or wink at me everytime our paths crossed. I called him twice and we ended up talking for a few hours. We would talk face to face when Randy wasn't around. John and I were becoming friends. He's really funny and sweet.

I'm backstage, eating a doughnut, waiting for John. Randy came over to me and said "Stop eating doughnuts! No one wants to see a Diva with a gut!"

"All right" I grumbled.

He walked away and I want back to eating my doughnut. A minute later I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Damn it Randy," I said "I'm not eating a fuckin doughnut!"

"Ummm... okay" said the voice.

I turned around, it was John. I could feel myself turning red.

"So what are you doing tonight after the show?" he asked.

"Nothing," I replied "Why?"

"Because I have two tickets for a concert and I'd like you to go with me" he said.

"I don't like rap John."

"It isn't a rap concert, it's a rock concert."

"Who's the band?"

"Avenged Sevenfold."

"Seriously?"

He pulled the tickets out of his back pocket and handed them to me. Sure enough they said Avenged Sevenfold on them.

"I remember you telling me they're your favorite band, so I picked up tickets to their show tonight" he told me,

"What's the catch?" I asked.

"No catch," he replied "Just two friends going to a concert together."

I stood there for a moment, shocked by John's sweet gesture when we barely knew each other.

"So will you go with me?" he asked.

"Yes" I replied.

He smiled, put the tickets back in his pocket, and said "Then I'll meet you out at my car when the show's over."

"Cool."

"Later Rain" he said, walking away.

"Bye" I said.

When he was out of sight, I turned to head back to the locker room, but couldn't. Shawn Michaels and Triple H were standing in my way. Stephanie McMahon was also with them.

"Um... you won't tell Randy, will you?" I asked.

"Of course not," said Shawn "We can't stand your brother."

"Just one question," asked Triple "How are you going to go without Randy knowing?"

"I don't know," I said "I've only ever lied to Randy once our whole lives."

"And it was about John, wasn't it?" asked Stephanie.

I blushed and said "Yes."

She smiled and said "You really like John, I can tell."

"Yeah, I do" I admitted,

"Tell you what," said Stephanie "I'll help you."

"Really?"

"Of course."

Saying good-bye to Shawn and Triple, she followed me back to Randy's locker room.

"Rain where the fu-" he began when I came in th room, then stopped when he saw Stephanie.

"She was with me Randy," said Stephanie "I was offering Rain some advice on the business. Rain and I were planning on getting together after the show to talk some more."

"Of course," said Randy "She's all yours after the show."

"Thank you," said Stephanie "Good luck tonight."

I followed Stephanie out of the locker room..

"Thank you" I said.

"No problem," she said, smiling "I know what it's like to be in love. Have fun with John tonight."

"I will Stephanie," I told her "Thank you so much for helping me, I owe you."

"The only thing you can do for me is not get caught by your brother."

"I won't" I promised.

She gave me a hug and left. I went back into the locker room, hoping that the show would go fast.


	4. Chapter 4

Three hours later I was by John's car, waiting for him. Stephanie made sure that Randy saw us together before I left. I had a funny feeling in my stomach, like something would go wrong, but I quickly squashed it.

"Damn girl" I heard a voice say.

I turned to see John coming towards me. He was wearing camo pants, a black tank top, and black sneakers. I was glad it was dark so he couldn't see me blush.

"You look great" he told me.

"Thank you," I said "So do you."

I was dressed in tight black jeans and a shimmery aqua tube top. I had converse on and my make-up was done to make me look innocent, yet seductive.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes" I replied.

He opened the car door for me, I got in, and he closed the door. He got in and started the car. As we drove to the club he asked "So what did Randy say about the concert?"

"He doesn't know," I admitted "He thinks I'm hanging out with Stephanie McMahon."

"Really?"

I told him the whole story and he laughed.

"I guess Randy really is dense" he said.

"I guess..." I trailed off.

He looked at me and said "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have trashed your bro like that."

"It's okay," I told him "Lets just forget Randy and have fun."

He smiled and said "Sounds like a plan to me."

We reached the club, parked, and went in.

Hour later we were head banging to the beat of the music and acting like maniacs. I sang along with M while John air guitared.

"All right," said M "We're slowing things down."

They began to play Warmness On The Soul and I began to sway with the music. I could feel John besides me, swaying as well. I looked over at him, he was smiling at me. I turned away blushing. I looked back over at him, he was still smiling at me. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. He looked surprised, but happy.

Hour later we were sitting in his car in front of the hotel.

"I had a lot of fun tonight" I told him.

"Me too" he told me.

"I guess I'll see you later then."

"I guess so."

Kiss me I thought, kiss me.

"You should get inside" said John.

"Yeah" I sighed.

"Night Rain."

"Night John."

I got out of the car and went into the hotel and up to my room. Randy was up and watching tv.

"Have fun with Stephanie?" he asked, eyes glued to the tv screen.

"Yes," I replied "But I'm tired."

"Good night Rain."

"Good night Randy. Love you."

"Love you too Rain."

I grinned as I went into my room, that was too easy.


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke the next morning to my cell phone ringing. "Hello?" I asked sleepily.

"Hey Rain" said the voice.

"Hey John" I said, perking up.

"What are you doing today?" he asked.

"Probably just hanging out with Randy today," I replied "Why?"

"Because I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me."

Before I could answer, Randy came into my room. "Who are you talking to?" he asked.

"Stephanie," I lied "We might hang out today. Is that okay with you?"

"Course," he said "I'm hanging out with Edge and Lita anyways."

"Oh. Okay."

"I'm going to take a shower" he told me as he left my room, closing the door behind him.

"So I'm Stephanie now?" asked John.

"Yes" I replied teasingly.

"So does that mean I'll see you in a half hour?"

"Yes."

"Cool. I'll pick you up then."

We hung up.

"What do I wear?" I wailed.

So I called the real Stephanie and asked for her advice.

"Since he didn't say where you're going, a nice pair of jeans is a safe choice" she said.

"Okay," I said, grabbing my best jeans "What about a top?"

"Something cute and fun, but not something that screams slut."

"Blue halter top?"

"Dressier."

I shuffled through my clothes.

"Blue glittery tank top?"

"Slutty."

"I don't know then Steph!"

She was silent, then said "Don't worry about how you look Rain, you have already have his interest, you don't need to keep impressing him."

"I know," I sighed "But I really like him."

"I can tell."

We talked for a few more minutes, then I headed for the shower.

When John came to get me, I was still trying on tops. I let him in and told him to wait on the couch.

"I don't care what you wear Rain," he said "I just want to spend time with you."

I stopped in my tracks, grabbed my purse, and wearing the shirt I had on said "Lets go."

We got in his car and he began to drive.

"I take it Randy thinks you're hanging out with Stephanie" he commented.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Okay."

We grew silent.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"You already did" he joked.

"John I'm serious,"

He grew serious. "What do you want to ask me?"

"Are you using me?"

He sharply turned and slid into an empty parking lot.

"Why would you ask me that Rain?"

"I don't know," I replied honestly "Because maybe you think that by befriending me you'll gain my trust and I'll turn my back on my brother."

He turned to me, looked me dead in the eyes and said "I want to be friends with you because you're a smart, funny, beautiful person and I'd still want to be your friend even if Randy wasn't your brother. Who you're related to means shit to me and Randy being your bro doesn't alter my feelings for you one damn bit."

"I'm sorry John, I didn't mean to doubt you or make you upset."

"Don't worry about it Rain, I'm not mad at you, I don't hate you or anything. Lets just forget this happened and enjoy the rest of our day together."

I smiled. "Sounds good to me."

He smiled and started up the car.


	6. Chapter 6

Hour later we were in Hot Topic looking at the shirts.

"You should get that one" he said, pointing to a black corset top.

"Randy would kill me" I replied.

"He didn't kill you for that top you wore the other night."

"I had my hoodie on over it."

"Oh."

I wandered around the store. "Oh John," I said "Look at those."

He came over and I held up a pair of neon blue bondage pants.

"Would you seriously wear those?" he asked.

"Of course" I replied.

"You going to get em?"

"Maybe."

My cell phone went off, so I put the pants back, and walked out of the store as I answered my cell.

"Hello?" I said into my phone.

"Rain," I heard the voice say "How's it going?"

"Okay Steph," I said "John's in Hot Topic right now."

"Has he kissed you yet?"

"No."

"Do you want him too?"

"Maybe, yes, I don't know."

"Girl make up your mind" she said laughing.

Before I could answer John came out carrying a Hot Topic bag.

"I'll talk to you later Steph" I told her.

"Okay" she said.

I clicked off my cell.

"Randy?" asked John.

"Steph," I replied "What's int he bag?"

He handed me the bag, I peered inside, it held the pants inside,

"John-" I began.

"Say nothing" he said.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He grabbed my hand and we began to walk. Everything was fine until we went on the elevator. As it went down my hear sank.

"John we have to think and fast" I said.

"Why?" he asked worriedly.

I pointed and he saw what had me worried. Randy, Edge, and Lita were coming near the elevator!


	7. Chapter 7

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Just follow my lead" he said calmly.

When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, John pulled me into his arms, my back facing them.

"Yo Cena," said Randy "What are you doing here?"

"Shopping with my lady" he said.

"What girl would want you?" asked Lita, laughing.

"Obviously the pathetic girl in his ams" laughed Edge.

I tensed up and John pulled me closer to him. The elevator stopped and they got off.

"See you in the ring Cena" said Randy.

"See you in the ring Orton" said John.

The elevator door closed and the elevator went back down.

"You okay Rain?" asked John.

"I guess," I replied "Do you think Randy knew it was me?"

"Maybe," he said "I don't know."

He was still holding me in his arms.

"I want to leave John" I told him.

He nodded in agreement. "Lets go."

We left the mall and John drove me back to the hotel.

"I'm sorry our day got cut short" I said.

"It's not your fault" he reassured me.

"Do you want to come up with me?"

"Naw, you go ahead, I'll see you tonight."

"Okay. See you tonight."

I got out of the car and went into the hotel and up to my room. Randy was already there.

"Hey Randy," I said cheerfully, setting down my bag "How was your day?"

"What were you doing with John Cena?" he asked me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, you were at the mall with John Cena today."

"No I wasn't."

"Don't fuckin lie to me Rain!" he yelled "I saw you with him in the elevator."

I remained silent.

"How could you lie to me?" he asked fiercely.

"I- I- I-" I stammered.

"ANSWER ME!" he yelled.

"I lied because I knew you wouldn't accept me and him being friends!" I cried.

"And you still went behind my back?"

"I'm sorry!" I wailed.

He grew silent. I went over and hugged him. He remained stony and silent.

"Randy I'm sorry."

"I'll accept your apology," he told me "If you do something for me tonight."

"Anything," I said "You name it, I'll do it."

He pulled away from me and walked over to the window, He stared out the window for a moment, then turned to me and said "I'll forgive you if tonight during my No Disqualification Match with John Cena you come in the ring and hit John with a steel chair."


	8. Chapter 8

"What?" I asked "You want me to do what?"

"You heard me," he said "Hit Cena in the head with a steel chair."

"Randy," I began "I- I-"

He walked over to me and said "Look Rain, it's your choice, but if you want my forgiveness, if you want to remain apart of the greatest wrestling dynasty ever, you'll do it."

He left and I collapsed onto the sofa. I stayed there until Randy told me it was time to go.

Hour later I was dressed and ready to go. Randy was wrapping his wrist when someone knocked on the door. I opened the door, there stood Stephanie.

"Randy I need to borrow Rain for a moment" she told him.

He nodded and said "Just bring her back when you're done."

We left the locker room. "Okay," she said "I know what happened today, I overheard Randy telling Edge and Lita the whole story."

"Oh."

We reached a door. "Go through here" she told me.

I went through the door and there stood John. He opened his arms and I ran into them.

"Stephanie told me everything" he told me.

"Oh John," I began "I- I-"

"Before you say anymore," he said "There's something I need to do."

He tilted my head up and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him. I pulled his face closer to mine. When we broke apart I said "I've wanted you to do that for so long."

"Well I've wanted to do that for so long" he said, grinning.

He held me in his arms and said "No matter what you decide, my feelings won't change."

"Mine either John," I said "Mine either."

Two hours later I was ringside as John and Randy wrestled in their no Disqualification Match. Randy had John in a headlock, which he got out of.

I grabbed the steel chair that had fallen beside me and slid into the ring. Randy and John stopped and faced me. I raised the steel chair and looked back and forth between them. I dropped the chair, slid back out of the ring, and ran back to the locker rooms.


	9. Chapter 9

I nervously paced the locker room, scared of what Randy would say to me. I heard the door open and close. I took a deep breath and turned to face my brother. He was smiling as he pulled me into a hug.

"Rain," he said "I'm so proud of you."

"Wha- What?" I stammered.

He pulled away from me, looked at me, and said "Your plan was genius. I can't believe I didn't think of it myself."

"What are you talking about?"

"You coming in the ring with the chair, acting like you didn't know who to hit, then dropping the chair and running. I took advantage, RKO'd him off the chair, and got the 3 count."

He pulled me into another hug and spun me around. "Thank you Rain" he said.

"Uh... no problem."

"Edge, Lita, and I are celebrating tonight," he told me "You should join us."

"No thanks, I'm not feeling well."

"All right. Good night Rain."

He kissed my forehead and went back to the showers. I grabbed my hoodie and left the locker room. I saw Triple H, talking to Ric Flair and Dave Batista.

"Hunter," I said, running over to him "Have you seen John?"

"No" he replied.

"Dammit!" I cried.

"He's probably back at his hotel room" said Ric.

"Do you know what hotel he's staying at?""Thanks.

"He's staying at Holland Hotel," Dave told me "His room number is 263."

"Thanks. How do you know that?"

"He's in the room next to me."

"Thank you."

I started to leave, then turned around and asked "You won't tell Randy, will you?"

"I don't like your brother" said Hunter.

"He won't hear anything from me" said Dave.

"My lips are sealed" said Ric.

"Thank you guys," I said "This means so much to me, you have no idea."

"It's no problem," said Ric warmly "Now go to John."

I hurried out of the building, grabbed a taxi, told him my destination, and went speeding off towards the hotel.


	10. Chapter 10

I slipped past the desk clerk and headed upstairs. I searched until I found room 263. I knocked on the door and held my breath.

The door swung open and there stood John, ice pack against his neck.

"Rain," he said surprised "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I was worried about you John," I told him "Can I come in?"

"Of course" he said.

I sat on the sofa and he sat down next to me, wincing,

"John I'm so sorry. You're hurt and it's all my fault."

"No it's not Rain. This would've happened whether you interfered or not."

I sighed and he put his arm around me.

"Don't worry," he whispered "I'm okay, just a little sore and in pain."

"Let me give you a back massage," I said "It might help a bit."

"All right" he agreed.

He turned his back to me and I began to massage his neck.

"Damn," he said "You're beautiful, smart, and you give good massages. Is there anything you can't do?"

I laughed and finished massaging his neck.

"Thanks," he said "I feel a lot better."

"I'm glad," I said "It's late and I should go."

I got up to leave, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back onto the sofa.

"John-" I began.

He cut me off with a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He laid me down on the sofa, never breaking our kiss. When we broke apart he said "Stay with me tonight Rain."

"Oh John," I said "I'd like to, but I just can't."

"Why?" I asked.

"B- be- because," I stammered "I just can't."

"Look Rain I don't want sex or anything like that, I just want to fall asleep and wake up with you next to me."

I looked into his eyes, they looked so gentle, caring, warm.... sincere.

"Of course I'll stay with you tonight" I whispered.

He smiled and pulled me into his arms.

"What about Randy?" he asked.

"He won't notice. He'll be celebrating his win over you all night."

"He can gloat all he wants, but I'm the real winner cause I have you."

"Oh John, that's so sweet."

"It's true."

I leaned up to kiss him. Our lips met and I lost myself in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

"So what am I going to wear to bed?" I asked him.

John threw me a t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

I went into the bathroom and changed. When I came out he was already in bed. He was wearing only boxers and I could feel a blush creeping up to my face.

"Lay down" he said, patting the bed.

I got in beside him and he pulled the covers over us. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"This is nice" he said.

"It is" I agreed sleepily.

We fell into silence.

"Hey Rain," he said "Can I ask you something?"

"What?" I asked sleepily.

"Will you be mine?"

"Do you mean will I be your girlfriend?"

"Yes."

I gently kissed his lips and said "Yes, I'll be yours."

He smiled and pulled me closer.

"Good night Rain."

"Good night John."

I snuggled closer to him and fell into a peaceful, happy sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I awoke the next morning to the sound of my cell phone going off.

"Hello?" I asked sleepily.

"Oh thank god" I heard the voice say.

"Randy?"

"Rain I've been trying to get ahold of you all night,"

"I'm sorry Randy."

"Where are you?"

I thought about lying for a moment, but then I looked over at John who was sleeping peacefully. I had never had a boyfriend before him and I didn't want to lie anymore.

"I'm with John," I told him "And we're a couple now."

He was silent, then said "Okay."

"What do you mean okay?"

"Just what I said."

I laid back stunned.

"I'll see you later," he said "Love ya Rain."

"Yeah," I said still stunned "Love ya too Randy."

I hung up and looked over at John, who was looking at me.

"So how long until Randy breaks down my door?" he asked.

"I told him about us and he said okay, that he loves me, and he'll see me tonight."

"Seriously?" asked John.

I nodded my head. He sat up next to me and kissed my forehead.

"Now we don't have to hide" he said.

"Yeah" I agreed.

He pulled me down and kissed me. I pulled myself close to him. When we pulled apart he said "Don't leave my side."

"I won't," I said "Don't ever leave mine."

"I won't," he told me "Ever."

Hour later he drove me back to my hotel room. I showered, ate some dinner, and waited for Randy.

When he came in, I gave him a hug and said "You're the best big brother in the world and thank you for letting me be with John."

He hugged me back and said "You're happy, that's all that matters to me."

"I love you Randy."

"Love you too Rain. Now lets get to the arena early so you can get ready and spend some time with John before the show."

"Okay" I agreed happily.


	13. Chapter 13

Few hours later I'm sitting with Stephanie, telling her what happened.

"That's good," she said "Now you can be with John and Randy won't give you any problems."

"I know," I said happily "I'm happy about it cause..."

"Cause why?"

"I think I'm in love with John."

She squealed and pulled me into a hug.

"I hate to break up this nice moment," I heard a voice say "But I'd like a hug from my girl."

She pulled away, winked, and said "She's all yours John."

She left and John pulled me into his arms.

"Hey beautiful," he said, kissing my neck "Miss me?"

"Of course," I replied "Miss me?"

"Of course."

"Hey Cena" we heard a voice say.

I turned to see Randy coming towards us.

"Good luck in our match tonight" said Randy, holding out his hand.

"Thanks," said John, shaking Randy's hand "Good luck to you too."

"Thanks" replied Randy.

He turned to me and said "I'll see you later. I love you sis."

"I'll see you at ringside," I told him "And I love you too bro."

He kissed my forehead and walked away.

John looked surprised and I sighed happily,

Two hours later John and Randy were wrestling and I was at ringside, cheering John on. John got Randy in the STFU and Randy tapped out. I got in the ring and raised John's hand. He pulled me into a kiss as he held the title belt in the air.

We got out of the ring and started up the ramp when I heard John's voice say "Hey Candice."

I looked up on the big screen to see John talking to Candice Michelle.

"Have you been working out?" she purred, stroking his chest.

"Why yes I have" he replied.

"So what are you doing tonight after the show?" she asked him.

"Just chillin," he replied "Why?"

She didn't answer. She pulled him into a kiss and I watched in horror as he kissed her back.

I turned to face him, he looked confused and angry. I pulled myself out of his grasp.

"Rain-" I heard him begin to say.

"Save it John" I said tearfully.

With a heart wrenching sob, I pushed him away and ran back into the ring and into the arms of my brother, who was looking at John in disgust.


	14. Chapter 14

I laid in bed, depressed, upset, and heartbroken. I had trusted John, fallen in love with him, and lied to my brother, the one person who never let me down or lied to me.

"Rain," I heard Randy say "I got you some more chocolate."

"Thanks" I said softly.

He sat down next to me and put his arm around me.

"I really wish I would've listened to you Randy" I told him.

"Don't worry about it" he said.

'I was stupid to fall for a guy who was just using me to get to you."

"It's okay Rain. He can't hurt us anymore."

There was a knock at the door, so Randy went to answer it. He opened the door and there stood Stephanie.

"Come in Steph" said Randy.

She came in and hurried over to me.

"Oh honey," she said "I'm so sorry about what happened. I can't believe John would be such an asshole."

"It's okay Steph," I said "It's no ones fault but his."

"And Candice's," said Randy "It's her fault too."

"That's right," I said "This is her fault too."

I got out of bed and began to pace.

"She threw herself at him and he took the bait."

"That he did" said Randy.

I stopped pacing and said "Steph, can you ask your dad to make a match between me and Candice?"

"I can ask," she replied "But I don't know if he'll make it."

"You asking is enough for me."

"All right."

She got up to leave. As she reached the door she said "My dad said you have the next two weeks off for an emotional recovery."

"Tell him I said thank you" I told her.

She smiled and left.

"Randy promise me one thing."

"Anything" he told me.

"That over the next two weeks you'll give him hell from me."

"No problem" he said smiling.


	15. Chapter 15

Over the next two weeks John lost every match he competed in and Randy became the number one contender for the WWE championship. John called me a lot over those two weeks. I never listened to his messages or called him back, I just deleted them. He'd send me flowers, I'd either toss then away or say that my name wasn't Rain Orton and that they had the wrong room.

When I went back after my two weeks, everyone was sympathetic towards me. While I was wrapping up my wrist William Regal, RAW's new GM came over to me and said "Your debut match is tonight and you will be going against Candice Michelle."

"Awesome" I said.

He walked away and Randy came over to me.

"I'll be at ringside for your match" he told me.

"All right" I said.

He walked away and I heard someone yell "Rain!"

I knew it was John, so I ignored him. I began to walk away, then I felt a hand grasp my arm. It was John.

"What do you want Cena?" I asked coldly.

"I want to know if you got my messages and flowers" he replied.

"Deleted em and trashed em."

"Rain we have to talk."

"No," I snapped "You lied to me and broke my heart. I hate you."

I pulled out of his grasp and he staggered back looking like I had only given him a week to live.

I walked away and prepared for my match against Candice.


	16. Chapter 16

I stood in the ring waiting for Candice. Randy was beside me. Candice's music came on and she came out. She sauntered down the ramp, opening her jacket, revealing herself to everyone. She climbed into the ring and shot me a smirk. Randy whispered "Good luck," and got out of the ring.

The ref was ready to begin the match when John's opening music came on. He came out and stopped beside the ring, our eyes meeting. He looked pained and sad, I turned away. Candice waved to him and giggled. He sat down next to Jerry "The King" Lawler and put on a headset.

The ref rang the bell and we locked up.

Ten minutes later Candice and I were wearing down. As I laid on the mat, clutching my ribs, she blew a kiss to John. Angered, I got up and waited till she turned around. When she did, I put my finishing move on her, the move my brother had perfected- The RKO. I pinned her 1,2,3. I got up and pumped my fist int he air.

Randy climbed into the ring and raised my hand. I took a look at the announce table, John was standing and cheering for me. I looked away as Randy lifted me onto his shoulders.


	17. Chapter 17

I had just showered and dressed when Stephanie came into the locker roo.

"Congrats on your first win" she said.

"Thank you," I said "Randy's taking me out to celebrate."

"Awesome. Rain I'm here to tell you something that has been planned for you next week."

"Okay, tell me."

"Next week at the beginning of RAW John will call you out to the ring to try and talk to you."

"And?"

"You'll talk to him."

"And?"

"Whatever happens is up to you and John."

I sank onto the chair and put my head in hands. I had been trying so hard to avoid him and now I was being forced to talk to him.

"I'm sorry Rain," Stephanie said sympathetically "But it's my father's orders."

"It's okay Steph," I told her "None of this is your fault."

Just then Randy came in and asked "Ready to go?"

"Yes," I replied "Bye Steph."

"Bye Rain" she said softly.

We got in the car and Randy drove us to a nice restaurant. As we ate I told him what Stephanie had told me.

"Vince told me" Randy said.

"What should I do?"

He set down his fork, cleared his throat, then said "I honestly don't know Rain. He broke your heart, not mine, and this decision will affect you the most out of anyone. Listen to your heart alone."

"Okay," I said softly "Thanks."

He smiled and pulled out a box. He handed it to me and said "Open it."

I opened it and inside held a charm bracelet.

"It's the one you wanted," he told me "It's your congratulations present."

"Oh Randy thank you,"

He fastened the bracelet around my arm and squeezed my hand.

"You'll be okay Rain," he told me "You're an Orton, which means you're a fighter and you'll get through anything."

"I hope so Randy," I said softly "I hope so."


	18. Chapter 18

The week went too fast for me and before I knew it it was the night I had to go out to the ring and talk to John.

I nervously paced the locker room shaking like a leaf. Randy was trying to make conversation, but he was failing.

There was a knock on the door and then Stephanie came in. She handed me a mic and said "It's time."

I took the mic and began to walk out to the ring. My entrance music came on and I walked onto the ramp. I stpped for a moment, then continued my wlak down the ramp. John was standing in the middle of the ring, mic in hand. I climbed in and stood before him.

"Rain," he began "We really need to talk and I knew this was the only way I could get to talk to you."

"There's nothing to say John," I told him "Nothing."

"Yes there is. That footage of me and Candice is from years ago."

"It can't be John, I saw how she was acting towards you last week."

"That's all it is Rain, an act."

"Whatever."

I turned to leave when he said "I don't love Candice, I love you Rain."

I turned back around. I walked towards him and asked "What did you say?"

"I love you Rain."

"John-"

I was cut off by Candice's voice saying "Think these are stupid John?" I turned to see Candice's back and her holding her towel open for John, who looked happy.

I turned back to John and said "You liar!"

"Rain-" he began.

"Save it!" I cried "I hate you John Cena, I hate you!"

I threw down my mic and ran out of the ring. I heard him calling my name, but I didn't care. As far as I'm concerned I'm down with John Cena.


	19. Chapter 19

I avoided everyone for the rest of the week, everyone except Randy. He'd bring me chocolate and rent all my fave movies. We spent a lot of time together, unless he was off answering one of the mysterious phone calls he kept getting.

It was Monday Night and out live show was just getting ready to go on air when William Regal came over and said "You'll be in tag team action tonight. It will be you and your brother Randy vs. Candice Michelle and John Cena.

I nodded and he walked away. Randy came over to me and asked "Will you be okay for our match against Candice and Cena?"

"Yeah," I replied "Paybacks will be a bitch."

"Rain I know you're hurt and upset, but don't do anything stupid or anything that will get us disqualified."

"I won't, I promise."

He kissed my forehead, then went off towards Edge's locker room. I sighed and went for a walk. I ran into Hunter and Shawn who were waiting for Dave and Ric.

""Hi Rain" said Shawn.

"Hey Shawn" I said.

"Sorry to hear about you and Cena" said Hunter.

"Don't worry about it," I told him "I never meant anything to him, I was just convenient."

"You're wrong honey" I heard a voice say.

I turned to see Dave and Ric behind me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're wrong about John," said Ric "You were never just convenience to him, he truly did care for you and he still does Rain."

"I want to believe you Ric," I said sadly "But I just can't."

"What does your heart tell you?" asked Dave.

"I don't know," I told him "Its just as confused as my head."

They all looked at each other, then at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" said Hunter.

"What would it take for you to believe that John didn't cheat on you and that he does loves you?" asked Ric.

"I don't know Ric" I replied honestly.

"And why don't you know?"

"Because it'll never happen."

"Rain-" Shawn began.

"I have to go," I said, cutting off Shawn "I'll see you guys later."

They all said good-bye and I headed back to the locker room to get my brother for our tag team match.


	20. Chapter 20

Randy and I were standing in the ring, waiting for Candice and John. Candice's music came on and she came out doing her slutty entrance. She got in the ring with a satisfied smile on her face. She sauntered over to me and said "I nailed him before our match."

I made an angry grab for her, but the ref got in between us and Randy was holding me back. John's music came on and he came out. He got in the ring, gave the ref his belt and dog tags, and threw off his shirt. He glared at Candice, who winked at him. He glared at Randy, who glared back. He looked at me with pained eyes, I looked away.

The bell rang and Randy and John began the match. I watched from the corner as they fought a match that was definitely personal. Randy tagged me in and I impatiently waited as John tagged in Candice. She was barely in the ring when I speared her and began to punch her to death. I grabbed her by her hair and kneed her in the face. She kicked me in the stomach and while I was gasping for air, she tagged John in. I slowly got up and looked into his eyes. He looked so concerned and I could feel myself moving towards him and I knew he was coming towards me.

"Rain!" I heard Randy "Forget him and tag me!"

Snapping back to reality, I ran over to my brother and tagged him in.

Ten minutes later Randy tagged me back in after a series of almost pinfalls.

Candice came running at me and received my combat boot in her face. She fell back onto the mat and instead of just ending it there I picked her up, delivered a RKO, and pinned her 1, 2, 3.

Randy rose my hand and pulled me into a hug.

Candice was on the mat, clutching her neck, and I could already see John leaving the ring. I looked at Randy who was grinning happily at me. Even though I felt so happy at this moment, I also felt empty and heartbroken.


	21. Chapter 21

I was waiting for Randy, but I didn't see him anywhere.

"Hey Edge!" I yelled when I saw him and Lita leaving "Where's Randy?"

"I saw him heading over to the vending machines!" he yelled back.

"Thanks!"

I made my way over to the vending machines, but stopped dead when I heard Candice's voice.

"This isn't going as we planned" I heard her say.

"Yes it is" I heard another voice say,

My heart sank when I heard the voice, it was Randy's.

I peered around the corner and saw Randy and Candice together.

"Candice things are going exactly as we planned," he said "Rain hates John now, I'm number one contendar-"

"And I'm getting my head kicked in by your baby sister," snapped Candice "That wasn't apart of the plan Randy!"

"I know sweetheart," he told her "I'll give you a full body massage after our shower."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

I saw them kiss and when they pulled apart Candice said "You're damn lucky that Rain only ever watched your matches and nothing else or she would've known those videos are from years ago."

"I know," he said laughing "She's so naive."

"And she listens to everything you say baby" she purred.

"I know."

I ran away from them, unable to believe what I had just heard. Randy, my older brother, the person I had always trusted most, betrayed me and lied to me. Blinded with tears, I found John's locker room and banged on the door. He opened it and looked shocked to see it was me.

"Rain what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

With a heart wrenching sob I threw myself into his arms.


	22. Chapter 22

I had finally calmed down and told John what I had heard. He was really angry at Randy and Candice for what they had done.

"John I'm so sorry for everything" I whispered.

"It's not your fault Rain" he assured me.

"Yes it is!" I cried "I doubted you and fell for their stupid plot and I told you I hated you and-"

He put his hand over my mouth, looked me in the eye, and calmly said "You were upset and scared. You were confused and didn't know how to feel. You were afraid that I was lying to you. I don't hate you or blame you."

I began to cry and he held me in his arms.

"Candice was never anything to me," he told me as he stroked my hair "They just had us kiss that one time and it meant nothing to me."

"What about with the towel?" I asked.

"She had on short shorts and a tube top" he replied.

I leaned against him and he stroked my hair.

"John I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"Why?"

"For never telling you any of that shit."

"It's okay John."

He pulled me into a kiss. I pulled him as close to me as I could and deepened our kiss. When we pulled apart he said "I meant it when I told you I love you Rain."

"I know John," I told him "I love you too."

"You do?"

"Since the moment we met."

He smiled and pulled me into another kiss. When we pulled apart he asked "So what are you going to do about Candice and Randy?"

"I don't know," I replied "I'm going to avoid him as much as I can until I know what to do."

"Okay. Does that mean more time together?"

I gently kissed him and said "Of course it does."

He smiled and said "Good, because I've missed you very much."

"I've missed you too John."

He smiled and pulled me into his arms. I breathed in his scent, letting his love fill me.


	23. Chapter 23

I avoided Randy as much as possible over the week. I didn't know how to face him or confront him. I spent most of my time with John and Stephanie.

Friday night I finally decided to go see Randy and get my answers.

"Want me to go with you?" asked John.

"No," I replied "I need to face him on my own."

"All right. I'll be right here waiting for you."

I kissed him good-bye and grabbed a taxi. I reached the hotel and went up to Randy's room. I knocked on the door and I could hear his voice and a girls giggle. He opened the door, standing there in just his boxers.

"Rain," he said, looking surprised "I wasn't expecting you."

"I know," I told him "I just wanted to see you."

"That's sweet Rain, but now's a bad time."

I could see Candice in the background getting dressed. She came up beside Randy and said "I'm leaving babe. I'll come back later,"

She quickly kissed him, shot me a dirty look, then sauntered away.

Randy looked at me and said "That wasn't what you think Rain."

"You're lying," I told him "And so's that boner in your pants."

He let me in and quickly went into the bathroom. When he came out he asked "So why are you here Rain?"

"I know the truth" I told him.

He looked confused. "About what?"

"The Candice and John footage, her act. Randy, I heard the two of you talking Monday night. You and Candice are together and you're trying to keep me away from John so you can win the championship."

He was silent and looked stunned.

"What's wrong Randy?" I asked bitterly "Cat- I mean Candice got your tongue?"

He looked at me and said "Rain I never meant to hurt you, I was only trying to protect you."

"BULLSHIT!" I yelled "You don't care about me or my feelings. It was only about beating John and becoming WWE champion."

"You're wrong!" he said angrily "All I've ever done is protect you and think about your best interest. I kept you away from Cena to keep you safe, I knew if you fell for him you'd get hurt."

"Only because you and Candice planned it that way," I shot back "Why did you do this to me Randy?"

He took a deep breath and said "That night you were supposed to hit John and didn't was the night I realized that you felt something for him and I was worried that it would cloud your judgement and ultimately turn you against me. Candice saw that and offered to help. She assured me that the plan would work and I'd get what I wanted, the number one contendar spot, then the championship, and then the most important thing- your unwavering loyalty to me."

"Well Randy, you only got one of the things you wanted," I said bitterly "Did you get the one that was most important to you?"

"I never thought the plan would turn out like this Rain. You have to believe me."

"I don't believe you Randy, not anymore. As far as I'm concerned I'm done with you."

He smirked at my words and said "You can think that, but you're wrong."

"Go to hell Randy!" I spat.

I walked out of his room and left the hotel. As I sat in the taxi I wondered what Randy had meant when he said I was wrong about being done with him. I decided it was nothing as John held me in his arms.


	24. Chapter 24

Monday night came and John I were backstage talking to Shawn, Hunter, Ric, and Dave.

"I'm glad everything worked out between you two" Ric told us.

"So am I," said John "I was so afraid that I had lost Rain forever."

"Well you didn't," said Dave "So don't worry about it."

"So what are we going to do about Randy?" asked Hunter.

"We?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied "How are the six of us going to get back at Randy?"

"You didn't think we'd sit back and not do anything?" asked Shawn.

I was a lose for words.

"It needs to be good" said Hunter.

"Now wait a minute guys." said Ric "If we do anything to him we'll be stooping to his level and I don't think we want to do that."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I think the only way we can truly get back at him is for John to remain WWE champion and to have me by his side" I said.

"That's true" agreed Dave.

Just then William Regal came over and said "Cena you have a tag team match tonight. It will be Randy Orton and Edge vs, you and a partner of your choosing."

He walked away.

"You guys all have matches tonight?" I asked.

"Yep" replied Shawn.

"Yep" replied Dave.

"Unfortunately" replied Hunter.

"Afraid so" replied Ric.

"So who can you get John?" I asked him.

"I don't know" he replied.

We all stood there for a moment in complete silence.

"Excuse me," we heard a voice say "I can't help but hearing that someone needs a tag team partner."

We looked up and there stood Kane.

"Yeah," John told him "I need one for my match against Randy Orton and Edge."

Kane's face grew angry at the mention of Edge.

"I'll be your partner if you want" he told John.

"Yeah," said John "You can be my partner."

"Then I'll see you in the ring partner" he told John, grinning evilly.

He walked away and we all stood there in stunned silence.


	25. Chapter 25

Randy and Edge were already in the ring accompanied by Candice and Lita when John and I came out. We stopped at the bottom of the ramp and waited for Kane to come out. When Kane came out Edge and the girls jumped out of the ring. John and Kane got in the ring, so did Edge. The bell rang and Kane started the match, taking on a scared looking Edge.

Half hour later John and Randy were fighting in the ring, Kane and Edge on the outside. Kane had just hit the steps and Edge ran up the ramp, Lita right behind him. I ran over to Kane and asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he grunted "Where's Edge?"

"Running up the ramp."

He got up and ran up the ramp in hot pursuit of Edge. I looked up to see Randy kick out of a pinfall.

"Come on John!" I yelled, hitting the side of the ring.

He got Randy into the STFU. I saw Candice get ready to go in the ring, so I ran over, pulled her down, and clotheslined her. Randy tapped and John let go. I slid into the ring and John pulled me into a kiss. We pulled apart and I rose his hand. He grabbed his title belt and we got out of the ring. We were halfway up the ramp when I heard Randy say "This isn't over yet."

We turned to see him holding up a sheet of paper.

"See this Rain?" he asked "It's your wrestling contract, I have it, which means I own you."

I looked at John, he looked upset.

"In case you didn't realize it little sister," he continued "This means I'm in control of you and your career."

"NO!" I cried.

"Yes!" he yelled, grinning wickedly "And as your manager I'm demanding that you get in this ring and stand by my side."

I shook my head no and grabbed John's hand.

"Do it, or say good-bye to your contract."

He dropped the mic and held my contract in his hands like he'd rip it.

I looked at John frantically.

"Go" he told me.

"What?"

"Go," he repeated "I'll find a way to get you back. Go!"

"John-" I began.

"Go," he said again "Don't throw away your career for me."

With one last kiss I headed into the ring and stood unhappily by Randy's side, gazing sadly at John's crestfallen face.


	26. Chapter 26

The week was pure hell for me. Randy took my cell phone and I wasn't allowed to talk to or see anyone, not even Stephanie. Randy kept me by his side 24/7 and when he couldn't watch me, he'd have Lita or Edge watch mw.

It's Saturday night and I'm shut up in my hotel room with Lita. She was flipping through the channels on TV and I was sighing loudly.

"Being here ain't making me happy either," she snapped "So just shut up. I could be with Edge right now, but no, I'm stuck here with you."

"Then why don't you just fuckin go?" I asked angrily.

"Why? So Cena can sneak in here and I get in trouble with your brother? I don't think so missy."

"No one has a clue where I am," I shot at her "Randy signed us in under another name, so John nor anyone would be able to find us."

"That's true" she said thoughtfully.

"You're also right down the hall," I continued "So if anyone came to my room, you'd know it."

"Good point."

She went to the door and said "I'll be keeping my ears open and my eyes on you."

"Fine," I said "Is it okay if I order room service?"

"No one said you couldn't, go ahead."

She left and I ordered room service. I flopped onto the couch and waited. I heard a knock on the door and I opened it, there was the room service guy. "Here's your room service" he said.

"Thanks" I said, taking the cart and tipping him.

I closed the door and pushed the cart in. I took my hands off the cart and it began to move.

"What the fuck?" I murmured.

Then someone came out from under the cloth. I ran to the door, ready to scream for Lita when I heard the person say "Rain, it's me."

I turned and theer stood a grinning John.

"What?" I asked "How? Oh my god!"

He came over, took me inot his arms, and said "I searched every hotel in this city for you," he told me "I saw Randy leaving this one earlier and I knew this was the one."

"How'd you know this was my room?"

"I heard someone say Mr. Bob RKO's sister ordered room service. So when no one was looking, I hid under the cart."

"Oh John," I said "I've missed you so much."

"I've been going crazy without you Rain."

"We need to find some way to get you contract out of Randy's hands."

I pulled out of his arms and said "That's wishful thinking John, but it won't happem."

He pulled me to him and said "I will find a way and I don't care who I have to go through or what I have to do, I will get you out of Randy's clutches."

"Oh John" I whispered.

He cut me off with a kiss. I pulled him to me, not wanting to let go. I felt us move, then the bed beneath me. His kisses grew faster and I pulled him closer. He pulled away from me.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"Don't be,"I whispered "Just come back here."

"Rain-" he began.

I cut him off. I grabbed him and pulled him back down to me. I kissed him and he gave in. He broke our kiss for a moment to pull off his shirt. We began to kiss again when we heard someone knock on the door. We pulled apart as Randy asked "Rain why is your door locked?"

John got off of me and I got up, fixing my clothes. He hid back under the cart and I threw his shirt in my suitcase. Trying to look and feel calm I opened the door.


	27. Chapter 27

"Finally," said Randy, stepping into my room "Why was your door locked?"

"Because I wanted to be safe," I replied "You always told me if I'm alone to lock my door."

"Why are you alone?"

"Lita wanted to be with Edge, so I told her to go."

His eyes flashed and said fiercely "Why? So you can see Cena?"

"Randy you know he has no idea where I am," I told him "You also made sure that I got a phone where the only number I can dial is room service."

He sighed and said "You're right Rain. I'm sorry. You've been taking this all so well, not arguing with me or anything. I'm sorry for not trusting you."

"I understand Randy and I know you're doing all this to protect me."

He kissed my forehead and said "I'm glad you understand."

He walked to the door and stopped when he got near the cart. My heart stopped for a moment. He looked at the cart and said "You got the shrimp? Good choice."

I breathed a sigh of relief as he left saying "I'll be with Candice all night, so I'll check on you tomorrow. Don't forget to lock your door."

I waited until he was out of sight, then locked my door. John came out from under the cart.

"That was close" he said.

"It was'" I agreed.

"I should go" he said.

"Why?"

"To play it safe. I don't want to, but I should to play it safe."

"Randy won't come to check on me until tomorrow. Please stay with me tonight."

He looked shocked. "Are you sure Rain?"

I went over and passionately kissed him.

"I'm more sure of this then anything" I whispered.

"All right," he said, kissing me "I'll stay with you tonight."

"You will?"

He pulled me into a passionate kiss and when we pulled apart he said "Does that answer your question?"

I grinned and said "Hell yeah it does."

He grinned and pulled me into another kiss.

"Lets watch a movie" he suggested.

I nodded in agreement.


	28. Chapter 28

John and I were curled up on the bed watching Sixteen Candles, my favorite movie. I cried at the end when Sam and Jake kissed.

"Are those happy tears?" asked John, laughing.

"Yes" I replied.

John kissed me on the forehead and jokingly said "You didn't cry happy tears when I first kissed you."

"Well you're not as hot as Jake Ryan" I laughed.

He pretended to be offended and pouted. I laughed again and hit him with a pillow. He grabbed a pillow and threw it at me. I hit him and he rolled me over onto my back. I stopped hitting him and looked into his eyes.

"Hey" I whispered.

"Hey" he whispered back.

"I love you John."

"I love you too Rain."

I kissed him and he pulled me into his arms. I ran my hands over his chest, feeling his muscles. I felt his hand snake up my shirt, gently caressing my stomach. I lightly bit his neck and he quietly moaned. He pulled my shirt off and lightly kissed my neck. My hands slid down to the front of his pants. He stopped and said "Rain we can't."

"Why not?" I asked.

"We haven't been together that long and your first time should be special, meaningful, and with the right person."

"John I love you. You're the only guy I've ever loved and you are the one, I know it."

"Babe I love you too, but I don't think we're ready, at least not yet."

"But I'm ready" I insisted.

He got off of me and sat at the end of the bed.

"Are you mad?" I asked him.

"No," he said "Just frightened."

"Why?"

He faced me and said "I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. I've never been so scared of losing someone before, and-"

He cut off and put his head into his hands.

"You won't lose me John, we'll get through this."

He said nothing. Getting off the bed, I kneeled in front of him, pulling his hands away from his face. He looked at me.

"Nothing can break us," I said "Our love is stronger than any force Randy could throw our way. I love you John Cena, I always will."

"You believe that Rain?" he asked quietly.

"More then I've ever believed in anything."

"Rain-" he began.

I put my finger to his lips and shook my head. "We don't need words" I whispered.

"Rain I don't have a condom" he said softly.

"That's not what I want tonight."

"Then what do you want?"

"To fall asleep in the arms of the man I love."

He leaned in and gently kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he picked me up and laid me down on the bed. He gently kissed my neck and caressed my stomach.

"John" I sighed.

"Don't ever leave my side Rain," he whispered "Stay with me always."

"I will. Stay with me always."

"Of course. Rain I love you."

"I love you too."

Few minutes later I was curled up in his arms. He softly kissed my forehead and stroked my hair.

"John" I said softly.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What do you think will happen?"

"I don't know babe," he said "But I know one thing that won't happen."

"What's that?" I asked.

"I won't let you go no matter what" he replied.


	29. Chapter 29

I awoke the next morning to find John gone and a note beside me. The note said 'Rain, I left before you woke up because it'd be harder for me to leave if you were awake. I left early so there'd be no chance of Randy catching me. I love you and I promise you that things will work out. I'll see you Monday night babe. Love, John.'

I heard Randy coming in, so I quickly shoved the note under my pillow.

"Hey sleepyhead" said Randy.

"Hey Randy" I said.

"Sleep well?"

"Yes. Did you?"

He smirked and said "Not really. When you're with Candice you don't get much sleep."

"Eww Randy," I said "Don't tell me anymore."

He laughed and I smacked him.

"Come on kiddo,: he said "Get packing, we have a plane to catch."

"Okay" I said, getting up.

I quickly packed my stuff and headed out to the taxi. As we rode to the airport Randy said "Dad called this morning."

"What'd he have to say?" I asked.

"That he's proud of how well you're doing" he replied.

"That's nice. Anything else?"

"We just talked about stuff."

"How's mom?"

"Okay, but she misses us."

We fell silent. He pulled something out of his bag and handed it to me, it was my cell phone.

"You're giving this back to me?" I asked "Why?"

"Because I trust you," he replied "You've been taking everything very maturely and you haven't disobeyed my rules, so you can have your phone back."

"Thank you Randy" I said.

"But just because I gave it back to you doesn't mean you can have contact with John Cena."

"I understand Randy, but thank you for trusting me."

He put an arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead.

"I just want what's best for you Rain," he said "You know that, right?"

"Yes," I replied "I've always known it."

"Good," he said smiling "Because I will never let anything happen to you. John Cena will never get near you again, I promise."


	30. Chapter 30

I was standing in the ring with Randy, listening to him diss John. John's music came on and out he came. Randy dropped his mic and immediately went to punching John, They were fighting and I watched in horror. Then Mr. McMahon's music came on and he came out, William Regal and Stephanie behind him. John and Randy stopped fighting. They came in the ring and Mr. McMahon said "Look you two, I'm fine with the two of you beating the holy hell out of each other, but its only recently come to my attention how personal your fights have become. Now with that in mind, myself, Mr. Regal, and my beautiful daughter Stephanie have come up with a solution,"

He handed Regal the microphone. "Gentleman you both possess soemthing the other wants," said Regal "Mr. Orton you want the WWE championship and Mr. Cena you want Miss Rain's contract. So tonight you two will have a match. Stephanie will tell you the rest."

He gave Steph the mic and she said "Tonight Cena will put up his WWE championship and Orton will put up Rain's contract, winner gets both the title and Rain's contract."

They both nodded and smiled. My heart thudded in my chest as Stephanie continued.

"If anyone interferes the other person automatically wins both the contract and the belt."

Randy looked angry at that, but John looked pleased.

"So good luck to both of you and may the best man win."

They walked out of the ring, leaving John, Randy, and me pondering the possibilities of what could happen tonight and how everything would change.


	31. Chapter 31

I was nervously pacing backstage. I was with Stephanie, Hunter, Shawn, Ric, and Dave,

"Stop pacing," said Shawn "You're making ME nervous, and I have nothing to do with this."

"Sweetie calm down" said Stephanie.

"I can't," I told them "My future is riding on the outcome of this match. If John loses, we'll never get to be together again."

"The match doesn't start yet," said Ric "So calm down or you'll get yourself sick."

I sat down between Hunter and Dave, taking slow, deep breaths.

"It's time" I heard a voice say.

I looked up and saw Randy standing in front of me. Everyone was galring at him and he was glarong back. I silently got up and followed him to the ring. John was already in the ring when we got out there. John handed the ref the belt and Randy the ref my contract. The ref got ready to start the match, but John grabbed a mic and said "Wait a moment please, I need to do something quick."

He came out of the ring and over to where I was sitting. I stood up and he pulled me into a kiss. When we pulled apart he said "That was for good luck."

"I love you John" I whispered.

"I love you too Rain" he whispered back.

He got back in the ring and the match began.

Half hour later they were both still fighting hard, but you could see then tiring out. Randy delivered a devastating RKO and I thought for sure he had won, but John kicked out at the last second. Randy got ready to deliver a kick to John's head, but John moved and got Randy in the STFU. Randy tried to get out of it, but couldn't, so he tapped out. I jumped out of my chair and into the ring as John received both the belt and my contract. He dropped them and pulled me into a long kiss. He picked them back up and I rose his hand. Happier then ever before we left the ring and a very angry Randy behind us.


	32. Chapter 32

Everything changed that night. I broke of all contact with Randy and when I did see him, I would turn the other way. I was now traveling with John and I was a lot happier. My popularity and career went up and John hadn't lost a match.l

Two months later things were different. Lita was out with a broken leg and Candice was now Woman's champ after winning a Diva battle royal. I was the number one contendar for the Woman's championship. Randy and Edge were still tag team champs and Randy was once again number one contendar for the WWE championship. John was still WWE champ.

I'm standing inside the ring with John, listening to him speak when we heard Randy and Edge's music come on. They struted down the ramp, Candice hanging on Randy's arm.

"You think you're so great Cena," spat Randy "But you're nothing but some overrated thug."

"This coming from a guy who's apart of a tag team called Rated RKO" commented John.

"You're patheic!" snapped Edge.

"You and you little skank are worthless" snapped Candice,

I grabbed the mic from John. "Who are you calling a skank bitch? Have you looked in the mirror lately Candice?"

"Don't talk to me like that! I'm Woman's champ!"

"Yeah, well you won't be after tonight."

"Is that a challenge?" asked Candice.

"Yes," I replied "So enjoy the belt while you have it."

"Hold it, hold it" we heard Mr. Mcmahon say.

We turned to see him on the big screen.

"There will be two matches tonight," he told everyone "The first one will be for the Woman's championship, it will be Candice Michelle vs. Rain Orton."

Candice began to bitch and I smiled.

"Also tonight the WWE championship will be put on the line. John Cena will be in a triple threat match against Randy Orton and Edge."

Randy, Edge, and John all glared at each other.

When we got backstage John asked "You nervous about your match?"

"A little," I admitted "You?"

"A little," he admitted "But we'll both win, I know it."

I didn't see John's match, but I found out from Stephanie that he won.

I was waiting in the ring for Candice. She came out, handed the ref, and the bell rang.

Half hour later I could feel the match ending. Candice took a dive at me and missed. I grabbed her and got her across my shoulders to deliver my new finishing move- the FU. I pinned her and got the 3 count.

John came into the ring as the ref handed me the the Woman's championship. I held up the belt as tears streamed down my face and John lifted me onto his shoulders. As the crowd cheered and John hugged me, I couldn't have been happier if I tried.


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile everyone, but I've had a lot going on recently that has prevented me from updating or posting anything new. But I will start posting like how I was before and I'll start posting some of my other fics soon. Hope you like this chapter :)**

A week later the WWE one month off began. All the shows that would be aired on tv had been taped beforehand. Vince gave us all a month off for helaing and family time. Instead of going home to St. Louis, I went to West Newbury with John.

"Here's where I live," he said, pulling up to a nice house "My dad lives down the street."

We grabbed our bags and headed into the house.

"Take a look around." he said "I'll put our bags in my room."

He left and I looked around. The kitchen was big and very clean. The dining room was attached to the kitchen. The living room was very comfortable looking. It had a big screen tv and a glass coffee table. The sofas were very soft and cushy. His office was mess and he had action figures lining his bookshelves. He had various awards, photos, and a title belt on his walls.

"Hey sexy" he said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Hey" I said.

"You haven't seen my hand and led me to his bedroom. There was a king sized bed and a huge dresser. I could see the bathroon. I looked in his closet, he had a lot of jerseys in it.

He sat on the bed as I looked around. I peered out the window and saw a hot tub in the backyard. I turned back to him and he smiled. I went over to him and sat on his lap.

"You like?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied "I couldn't think of a better place to spend a month."

"I'm glad because I don't think I could let you go for a whole month."

He began to kiss my neck, then his phone rang. He groaned, then answered it. He talked for a few minutes, then hung up. "That was my dad," he told me "And he wants to meet you. So we have to be at his house in five minutes."

"Okay" I said nervously.

"Don't be nervous babe," he said, kissing my forehead "He's going to love you as much as I do."

"I hope so John."

Five minutes later we were standing on his dad's front porch.

"John," he said happily "How's my boy?"

"I'm fine dad," he said, giving him a hug "How have you been?"

"Good, good" he replied.

He then looked at me and said "This must be Rain."

"That's me," I said "It's nice to meet you Mr. Cena."

"Please Rain, call me dad," he said joyfully "Come in, come in. What would you like? Coffee? Tea?"

"Tea please" I said politely.

He hurried into the kitchen and John led me to the living room. There were pictures of John all over the house. I could tell his father was really proud of him.

"Here's some tea, coffee, and cookies" said his dad, setting the tray on the table.

"Thank you," I said "You have a lovely home."

"Thank you dear" he said.

We fell into silence as we ate and drank.

"You must be very proud of John" I commented

"Rain-" said John.

"Of course I am," he told me "I just wish he'd get married and make me a grandfather."

"Dad!" said John.

"I'm just kidding," laughed his dad "Go show Rain the rest of the house."

John nodded and led me out of the living room.


	34. Chapter 34

"And last but not least," he said "This is my old room."

He opened the door and led me inside. It was a mess. Clothes were thrown everywhere and things were askew.

"Is you maid off duty?" I joked.

"Of course," he said, nuzzling my neck "Otherwise we couldn't do anything."

I turned to him and he kissed me. He lifted me up and laid me on his bed.

"John!" I said "Your dad is downstairs!"

"So?" he said "He won't come up and besides, we're madly in love."

"Okay," I said "But I'd prefer us to do this kinda stuff at your house."

He sighed and said "Yeah, you're right."

He pulled me off the bed and we went downstairs.

"Hey dad we're leaving" he said.

"All right," he said, giving us each a hug "Come see me again soon."

"We will" promised John as we walked out the house.

"Good-bye!" I yelled.

Ten minutes later John had me on his bed and was kissing me. Both our shirts were off.

"John" I said as he began to miss my neck.

He stopped. "What's wrong babe?"

"Nothing," I said "I just want to ask you something."

"Okay."

"We ended up like this before and you didn't want to go farther. What about this time?"

He gently kissed me and replied "Not now, but soon."

"Okay" I said softly.

He kissed me again and said "Put on your swimsuit, I want to go in the hot tub."

I nodded and went in my suitcase to get my suit. I went into the bathroom and changed. When I went to grab my top, it was gone. I turned to see John holding it.

"Looking for this?" he teased.

"Give me my top."

"You didn't say please."

I sighed and said "May I PLEASE have my top?"

He grinned and said "Gotta catch me first."

He ran off.

"John!" I shrieked, wrapping an arm around my chest and chasing after him.

We ran around the house, me chasing him and yelling. He ran back into his bedroom and shut the door. I opened the door and he was laying on the bed, my top on his crotch.

"John, this isn't funny."

"You have to get it" he said.

I grabbed my top and stormed into the bathroom. I came out, fully suited. He grinned and said "That was fun."

I said nothing, just walked out of the room, and walked to the backyard. Once outside I got in the hot tub John came out, carrying two towels. He got in and sat next to me.

"Don't be mad," he said "It was funny."  
"You embarrassed me," I told him "I've never been comfortable with my chest size and I didn't want you to see them yet."

"I'm sorry babe, I didn't know."

I remained silent. He pulled me onto his lap. Our private parts were touching and my knees were in his hips.

"You have nothing to be insecure about Rain," he told me "You're sexy and your breasts are amazing."

"You think so?" I asked softly.

I felt something poke me down below.

"Does that answer your question?"

I playfully hit him, then wrapped my arms around him. He pulled me into a kiss and said "I love you."

"I love you too" I replied.

He pulled me into another kiss.


	35. Chapter 35

The next two days were very relaxing. We went to visit John's dad again. John drove me around, showing me everything.

The third day I sat in his room and read while John went grocery shopping.

"I'm home!" I heard him yell.

I ran out to the kitchen and greeted him with a kiss.

"Need any help?" I asked.

"If you want to" he replied.

I began to unload the bags and he put everything away, I reached into the last bag and pulled out a box of condoms. I looked at John, who was looking at me. I bit my lip as I looked at the box in my hand. John came over, took them out of my hand and said "I'll put these in the bedroom."

He went into the bedroom and I went into the living room. He came out of the bedroom and into the living room.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes," I said "Just shocked."

He looked confused. "Why?"

"Because you've done it before" I blurted out.

"So you assume that means I always have condoms?" he asked calmly.

I said nothing. I was afraid of making him mad.

"Rain I haven't had sex in over a year and a half" he told me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied "Honestly."

"Umm... why?"

"Because when you're always on the road and you've had a hard day, that's the last thing you want."

I pulled him into a hug. He hugged me back and asked "Are you mad?"

"No," I replied "Are you?"

"No," he whispered "I just don't want you to get scared or uncomfortable."

"Well I will be scared a bit because it's my first time, but I'll be okay because I'm with you."

"All right," he said softly "You let me know when you're ready. Don't rush it, you tell me when you're ready."

"I will, I promise."

"Good," he said smiling "Now lets make dinner."

I nodded and followed him into the kitchen.


	36. Chapter 36

**LOOOOOOONG UPDATE! **

**Also I will be posting chapter 5 of Not Alone either today or tomorrow, so watch out for that update.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

After dinner John grabbed a blanket and we went out to the backyard. He put the blanket on the ground and we laid down, staring at the stars above.

"There's a shooting star" said John, pointing at the sky.

"It's actually two" I informed him.

"Lets both make a wish" he said.

I closed my eyes and made my wish, John did the same. I rolled over and put my arm around his waist. He kissed my forehead and pulled me closer to him. I could hear his heartbeat.

"Hey John" I said.

"Yeah babe?"

"I'm ready."

He rolled over onto his side, looked me in the eyes, and asked "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I replied confidently "I love you and I want this to happen."

"All right," he said "Just give me a minute."

He got up and went into the house. Few minutes later he came back outside for me. We went into the house and he led me to the bedroom. He had put on soft music and lite some candles.

"Why?" I asked softly.

"Because I wanted this to be special" he whispered.

I gently kissed him. He pulled me up and I wrapped my legs around him. Still kissing me he led me over to the bed and laid me down on it. I unbottoned his shirt and pulled it off. He broke our kiss to take off his tank top and my shirt. He began to kiss me again. He ran his hand up my back and unfastened my bra, He gently pulled it off and tossed it onto the floor.

"Wait a moment babe," he whispered "I need to grab something before we go any farther,"

He reached over and grabbed the box of condoms. He opened the box, pulled one out, and put it next to the bed. We resumed kissing as I slid my hands down his front and unfastened his pants. I slid them down to a certain point, he kiked them off. He ran his hand down my front and unfastened my pants. He gently tugged them all the way off.

"John" I said softly.

"What's up babe?" he asked.

"Since this is our first time can I take off my own underwear?"

"Whatever makes you feel comfortable."

I pulled my underwear off and threw then on the floor, John did the same. He grabbed the condom and put it on. He got on top of me and said "Whenever you're ready babe."

"Will it hurt?" I asked.

"It might hurt a bit at first, but once we really get going, it'll feel good."

"All right. I trust you."

"I'm glad" he whispered.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and said "I'm ready."

"All right," he said "I'll go slow."

I felt him shift above me, then I felt him penetrate me. I let out a yelp of pain.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes."

"All right."

He was thrusting soft and slow, and it began to feel good. I began to moan. We kissed passionately and he went faster. I dug my nails into his back and gently bit his neck. He moaned softly, hands sliding all over my body.

"Get on top?" he asked.

"Yes" I replied.

We switched positions and we began to move together in perfect sync. I looked down at him, his face relaxed and happy, his eyes ablazed with love and passion. He caressed my hips gently and ran his fingers along my spine. He sat up and pulled me to him. Our hearts were beating fats together. He kissed me passionately and whispered "How do you feel?"

"Amazing," I replied "You?"

"Incredible" he replied.

"I love you John."

"I love you too Rain."

We finished up a few minutes later. He went into the bathroom and then came back out. He laid down next to me and pulled me into his arms.

"That was incredible" John told me.

"It was" I agreed.

"You were so damn good."

"Really?"

"I wouldn't lie to you Rain."

I blushed at his words.

"Rain I have something important to ask you" he told me.

"What is it John?"

He pulled something out from under his pillow, it was a box. He opened it, inside held a beautiful sapphire ring.

"Rain Orton will you marry me?" he asked.

My jaw dropped open and tears sprung to my eyes. I sat up and began to cry.

"Babe?" he asked cautiously.

"Oh John," I said, crying "Of course I'll marry you."

He grinned and slid the ring onto my finger. He pulled me into his arms.

"You've made me the happiest I've ever been" he told me.

"You have too John," I told him "I love you so much."

"I love you too Rain," he whispered "Forever and always."

"My wish came true" I told him.

"Mine did too Rain."

We curled up in each others arms and fell fast asleep.


	37. Chapter 37

The next week went by in a blaze of happiness and excitement. John and I visited his dad and told him we were angaged, he was extremely happy. I called Stephanie and tol her, she shrieked. I asked her to be my maid of honor, she accepted.

John wanted me to call my parents and tell them, but I didn't want to, I was afraid to. One night as John and I laid in bed my cell went off.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello Rain" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Daddy!" I cried "How are you? How's mom?"

"Your mother and I are fine sweetheart," he told me "We both really miss you."

"I miss you both too."

"Come home for a bit, we want to see you before you start traveling again. You can bring John if you want."

"Hold a minute daddy."

I put my hand over the mouth piece and asked John if he'd go to St. Louis with me.

"Of course babe," he said "We'll leave tomorrow."

I nodded and told my dad. We talked a bit longer, then hung up. I looked at John who was already beginning to pack.

"I want to get the packing out of the way" he told me.

So I got up and began to pack too.

Half hour later we were finished packing. We laid back down.

"So what do you want to do on our last night alone together?"

He grinned seductively and said "I could think of something."

"Oh really Mr. Cena?" I asked slyly "And what's that?"

"I'll show you" he whispered.

The next day we got on a plane that was going to Missouri. We reached St. Louis and took a cab to my house. We got there and my parents were waiting for us outside. I ran to them and hugged them.

"Oh Rain!" cried my mom "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too mom" I told her.

John introduced himself to my father. We all went inside. My dad showed John the room we'd be staying in. My mom was staring at me, then she noticed my engagement ring.

"Rain," she began "Is that an engagement ring?"

"Yes" I replied.

"Oh sweetie," she said, crying "That's wonderful."

"Thanks mom."

John and my dad came downstairs, laughing and talking. John wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"Rain I forgot to tell you something" said my dad.

"What?" I asked.

Before he could answer, the front door opened, and in came Randy. I clenched my jaw. He looked at me and John in horrified surprise.

"That's what we forget to tell you" said my dad weakly.

**The shit is going to hit the fan.... or is it?**

**What do you think?**

**Review?**


	38. Chapter 38

**I'm in a good mood, so I'm updating again :)**

"Rain," said Randy "John."

"Randy" I said stiffly.

John stuck out his hand and Randy shook it,

"You didn't tell me Rain and John would be here" Randy said to our parents.

"And you didn't tell me Randy was here" I said to them.

"We didn't tell either of you about the other because we knew that Rain wouldn't come if she knew you were here," explained our mom "And we knew you might leave if you found out she was coming. Your father and I want you two to work things out."

"No," I told her "He tried to ruin my relationship with John. He lied to me and betrayed me. He chose some stupid skank and a title opportunity over the bond we had."

With that said I ran up to my room and shut the door behind me. I angrily pushed mine and John's bags off my bed and threw myself onto it. I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Go away!" I yelled.

"I can't," said the voice "I'm your fiancee."

I sighed, then said "Come in."

John came in and closed the door behind him. He laid down next to me and pulled me into his arms. We laid in silence, unable to think of anything to say. We heard a knock on the door, it was my mom.

"Dinner's ready" she told us.

We went downstairs and into the dining room. I sat as far from Randy as I could. We ate in a tense silence.

"I'm very proud of you both," our dad began "Both are champs right now and Rain hasn't been wrestling long."

"She's very talented sir" said John.

"Call me Bob" said my dad.

"And you can call me mom" piped in my mom.

"All right" said John.

Randy made a choking sound and I shot him an evil glare. "I have an announcement to make," I told them "John and I are engaged."

my mother beamed, my dad smiled, and Randy looked horrified.

"Rain you can't be serious" he said.

"I'm serious Randy" I told him calmly.

'You're only 20."

"I know my age Randy. What's your point?"

"You're to young to get married."

"We're only engaged. John and I agreed to wait until after my 21st birthday to get married."

He grew stony and silent. He mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"What did you say?" I snapped.

"I said it's disgusting," he snapped back "You and him isn't right Rain."

"No Randy, you're not right. You're the problem, not John. I hate you!"

He got up from the table and left. My mom and dad called for him to come back. I looked at John who was looking at me. I said nothing, I just want up to my room and stayed there all night.

**Well Randy thinks that Rain and John's relationship is sick and wrong. Rain hates Randy...**

**What do you think will happen?**

**Do you think Rain and Randy will make up and he'll finally accept John?**

**Or Randy will hate his future brother-in-laws guts until the day he dies?**

**Review maybe? Possibly?**


	39. Chapter 39

I woke up in the middle of the night, unable to sleep any longer. I gently pulled myself out of John's arms and quietly left the room. I went downstairs and into the kitchen, someone was already there, it was Randy.

"Hey" he said softly.

"Hi" I said stiffly.

"I'm making coco," he told me "You want some?"

I nodded and sat down.

He made the coco, then poured it into two cups, handing one to me.

"Thank you" I said quietly.

"No problem" he said.

We drank our coco in silence, till Randy said "I want to talk to you."

I drained my up and said "There's nothing to talk about."

I got up, set my cup in the sink, then went to leave when he said "I'm sorry."

"It's too late for those words Randy" I told him.

"Please let me explain Rain, please."

I turned to face him, his eyes were swimming with tears. I was taken aback, Randy never cried, he was the strong, never show emotion type. I turned back and sat back down. "Explain yourself" I said softly.

He began his explanation. "Ever since I got into the business all I ever heard was that John Cena was a player, a guy who would love a girl, then leave her. We ended up as rivals and I knew that one day you would end up in the business and I knew that he would set his sights on you because you're gorgeous and also because you're my sister."

"Randy, none of that stuff is true," I told him "John's not like that."

"I know that now," he said "But let me continue."

He took a deep breath, then continued. "Next thing I know my baby sister is a WWE Diva and as I predicted, Cena fell for you. The night you were supposed to hit him with the steel chair and didn't was the night my worst fear was confirmed."

"What was your worst fear?" I asked.

"That you would fall for him," he replied "And you did. I was so scared and concerned for you Rain, I didn't want you to get hurt by him. Candice saw my concern and offered to help me. I took her help and together we made a plan, a none failing plan that would make you hate John, which would overall protect you from getting your heart broken and mine too."

"Well your plan backfired in the end Randy," I said softly "And how would me getting my heart broken break your heart too?"

"Because you're my baby sister!" he cried, tears pouring down his face "And from the moment mom told me I was going to be a big brother I vowed to protect you from getting hurt, I vowed to protect you no matter what."

"Oh Randy," I said tearfully "You should've known that you can't protect me from everything."

"I know that now, but I tried because I love you so much Rain."

I began to cry and he pulled me into his arms. "After I saw how hard John was fighting for you, I realized that all the rumors about him were bullshit. I felt so horrible for putting the two of you through all that hell that I tried to distance myself from you as much ad I could without it killing me."

He lifted my face so I could look at him and he said "John really does love you and I'm glad you found someone who makes you so happy."

"Then why did you say what you said earlier?" I asked.

"I was jealous," he replied "Here's my 20 year old sister, engaged to be married. Here I am, 25, single."

"Single?" I asked "What happened with Candice?"

"She cheated on me. I caught her with some guy and told her it was over."

"I always knew she was a whore."

"That's why you're the smart one."

I laughed and so did he. "Hey," I heard someone say "I was wondering where you were."

I turned to see John in the doorway. Randy quickly wiped his eyes. John came over and sat down next to me.

"John, Randy has something to tell you" I told him.

I looked at Randy, he nodded, then he told John everything he had told me. When Randy was done he said "I'm really sorry you guys, please forgive me, I really feel horrible for everything I put you two through."

"I forgive you bro" I said gently.

I looked over at John. "John?"

He looked at me, then at Randy, then back at me. He took a deep breath, then said "Yeah, I forgive you too."

I breathed a sigh of relief and Randy smiled. John kissed my forehead, then said "Randy, I'll never hurt Rain, I promise you. I'll always love her and treat her right."

Randy smiled and said "I know you will John, I trust you. I know Rain is with a great guy."

I leaned over and hugged randy tightly. I kissed John on the cheek. "So when's the wedding?" asked Randy.

John and I began to tell Randy the wedding details. We spent the rest of the night talking and laughing.

**Well there you have it folks. Randy's reason for his actions is revealed and he's been forgiven by both his sister and his future brother-in-law who he's FINALLY accepted.**

**How do you feel about that?**

**The next chapter of this story is the last chapter besides a chapter that tells you about their futures, but don't be sad cause a new Rain and John story will be posted in the next few days or weeks. :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Well everyone, it's the last official chapter of Wrestling With Love. Yet again I have to say good-bye to this fic, it's the 3rd time now and it hasn't gotten any easier. I love this story so much, it's my baby. Hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you'll enjoy the Their Future chapter will be posted immediately after I post this chapter.**

**So now I give you the last chapter of Wrestling With Love. ENJOY!**

Six months later it was my wedding day. My mother and Stephanie had helped me get ready, now I was alone waiting for our wedding to start. I heard the door open and I looked at Randy who was coming in, looking handsome in his tux. He stopped when he saw me and said "Rain, you look gorgeous."

"You think so?"

He nodded, then came over and hugged me. "You're shaking" he told me.

"I know," I replied "I'm nervous."

"Rain why are you nervous?"

"I don't know."

He laughed and hugged me tighter. "I love you Rain," he said "And I know you two are going to be very happy together."

"I love you too Randy," I said "And thank you for accepting John."

He gently kissed my forehead and said "Come on, let's get you married."

I put my arm through Randy's and he walked me out of the room. The music began to play and Randy began to walk me down the aisle. I saw the happy faces of our friends and family, my mom crying, my father beaming, John's dad smiling while he's crying. Stephanie, Hunter, Shawn, Ric, and Dave were smiling proudly. We got up front and the minister asked "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"My parents and myself" replied Randy.

The minister nodded. Randy lifted my veil and gently kissed my cheek. He put my hand in John's, then stood behind him. "Rain and John are going to recite their own vows. John will go first."

John looked at me and began. "Rain before I met you I didn't care about anything but title belts and being number one. I felt that if I wasn't the best, that if I didn't make a statement, I was nothing. Then I met you and that all changed. For once someone saw m for me, they didn't care if I was WWE champion, if I was on top of my game, no, you only cared about me, you only cared about my feelings, whether I was happy or upset. Rain you make me feel so loved, so happy, and I know that I'm lucky to have you."

He stopped for a moment to wipe away some tears, then he continued.

"Rain you've given me so much more to live and work for. Before you I never imagined getting married and sharing my life, my future with someone else. Rain, I love you more then anything or anyone in this world and you mean more to me then any title belt or any amount of money. Thank you for giving me so much more to live for. I love you to death babe."

He smiled at me and I could feel tears streaming down my face. I could hear my mom crying and I saw Randy wipe at his eyes. "It's your turn Rain" said the minister.

I looked into John's ocean blue eyes and began. "I never imagined that I'd fall in love. Even when I was younger, while other little girls talked about their dream wedding, I didn't, I only ever imagined that I'd grow up, get out of high school, and become a wrestler. Then we met and I realized I was missing something important. I was missing someone to love and care for and support. You opened my eyes to something I had been missing, you showed me something I needed."

I stopped for a moment to wipe away my tears, then continued.

"John you've given me so much to live for, things I never imagined I'd have or even want. You've shown me what love truly is and how important and amazing it is. John I love your more than words could ever say, more than I could ever begin to express. I love you so much John and than you for loving me in return. I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together."

John was crying, so was I, everyone was. The minister continued on with the ceremony. "John do you take Rain to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, in sickness and health, till death you part?"

"I do" said John.

"Rain do you take John to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and health, till death you part?"

"I do" I said.

The minister nodded to Randy and Stephanie, who handed us the rings. We put them on each others fingers. The minister held our hands together and said "May these rings bind your hearts together for eternity. I now pronounce you husband and wife. John you may miss Rain."

John pulled me to him and we kissed as our friends and family cheered. We pulled apart and walked down the aisle. We took some pictures before getting in our limo. No sooner we were in the limo John pulled me into his arms. I pulled away laughing and said "Mr. Cena can't you wait?"

"No Mrs. Cena," he replied "I've waited too long for this day and I just want to stat my life with you."

"You'll get to do that sweetie," I told him "After the reception."

He groaned and put his head on my shoulder.

Our reception went well. I danced with John, my dad, Randy, Ric, Hunter, Shawn, Dave, and Stephanie. When I tossed my bouquet Lita caught it and Edge looked nervous. We all talked and laughed. John and Randy were joking with my dad. Steph hugged me and said "In the end everything worked out. I'm so happy for you Rain."

I looked around at everyone laughing and talking. My eyes met John's and he winked. Randy saw this and nudged John in the ribs, laughing. I blew them both a kiss, then I looked at Steph, smiled, and said "Of course you get a happy ending when you spent so long wrestling with love."

**Indeed you do Rain, indeed you do :)**

**Review and let me know what you think of the ending.**


	41. TheFuture

15 years later John and Rain are still happily married and have two sons named Cain Randall Cena 13 and Artemis Alexander Cena 9, Hunter and Stephanie are godparents of both boys.

Randy met the love of his life Samatha Speno a year after Rain and John married. They married two years later and have two children, Clark Jonathan Orton 10 and Annabelle Rain Orton 7. Edge and Lita are their godparents.

Stephanie and Hunter are still happily married with two children, Rain and Shawn being their godparents.

Edge and Lita married a year after John and Rain. They have children Pierre Christian Copeland and Anita Renee Copeland 7, Randy and Samatha are their godparents.

Before leaving the WWE to take care of her children, Rain was a 4 time Woman's champ, 3 time tag team champ, once with John, once with Randy, and once Stephanie. Rain also became the first ever female WWE champion, defeating Randy for the belt. She had to relinquish the belt because she found out she was pregnant.

John is now a 7 time WWE champ and a 3 time tag champ, once with Rain, once with Shawn, and once with Randy.

Randy has been WWE champ 5 times, once losing the title to Rain. He's also been a 3 time tag champ, once with Edge, once with Rain, and once with John.

At Wrestlemania 24 Shawn ended Ric's career which led to Shawn and Dave feuding. They have since made up and Ric is now the General Manager of Smackdown. Dave is currently the World Heavyweight Champion on Smackdown and Shawn is the Intercontinental champion on RAW.

Triple became the WWE champion after defeating 29 other men in a Battle Royal after Rain had to relinquish the championship.

So all's well that ends well.


End file.
